Xada Avatar
| obrazek = | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = ? | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 169 cm | waga = 63 kg | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 5. Pułk, Gotei 13 Fumetsu, Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = Hueco Mundo | zawód = 12. Arrancar | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = 5. Pułk | partner = Q'Rusu Enigma | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo, Soul Society | krewni = ? | resurrección = ? | debiuty w opowieściach = Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Prolog }} Xada Avatar (Abatā Xada) wcześniej znana jako Xwadax Avatar (Abatā Xwadax) jest członkinią 5. Pułku w Soul Society. Razem z Q'Rusu Enigma tworzą Kompanię Pustynną (砂漠会社, Sabaku kaisha). Wygląd Jako Xwadax przypominał olbrzymią tarantulę z dwiema parami jasnoniebieskich oczu. Posiadała olbrzymie żuwaczki, siedem odnóży oraz miał męski głos''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów'', Prolog Po transformacji (arrancarfikacji) postać kompletnie się zmieniła. Obecnie jest kobietą średniego wzrostu z ciemnogranatowymi włosami sięgających do barków, drobny nosek, średniej wielkości usta pomalowane na ciemną czerwień i oliwkowe oczy. Wokół twarzy jest widoczna biała obwódka jako pozostałość po masce. Ma szczupłe ciało, średniej wielkości piersi oraz zgrabne, dobrze umięśnione nogi.Ma na sobie biało-czarną kamizelkę, szare spodnie sięgające do połowy łydek, długą czarną rękawiczkę na lewej dłoni i białą bransoletę na prawej ręce. Ma związany z tyłu głowy drobny warkocz. Tatuaż znajduje się na prawym udzie.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XXVII''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów'', Epizod XXVIII Charakter Zachowuje się początkowo jak typowy Hollow, ale po spotkaniu się z Q'Rusem jego nastawienie do "braci" się zmienia. Określa ich jako przyjaciele wobec najazdu Quincy, którzy zabijali każdego z nich. Do nich ma bardzo negatywne nastawienie. Początkowo zaskakuje go charakter nowego kolegi, ale widzi w jego słowach odrobiny prawdy. Nie lubił być porównywany do Hollowów z racji tego, że nie jest na ich poziomie. Często wtrąca się w czyjeś rozmowy.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod I Często daje się wyprowadzać się z równowagi głównie bez ze względu na powód. Po transformacji w Arrancara, nie zmieniała zbytnio swojego zachowania. Często zwraca uwagę innym, aby nie wymieniali jej dawnego imienia oraz uważali jak do niej się zwracają. Zarówno ona jak i Q'Rusu nie widzą problemów związanych z nagością nowych ciał, ich stref intymnych oraz związku kobiety i mężczyzny. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Jedynie to, że będąc Adjuchasem straciła odnóże przed atakiem trójki Quincy. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy próbuje przetrwać atak ze strony trójki Quincy, którzy bardzo z niego kpią. Gdy Q'Rusu pojawia się na scenie i zabija jednego z nich, Xwadax bez chwili namysłu uśmierca drugiego poprzez wbicie do głowy swych kłów. Po uporaniu się z trzecim, dziękuje wybawcy za uratowanie życia. Pomimo dziwnego charakteru przybysza, wyjaśnia mu, kim byli przeciwnicy. Po tym przedstawiają się i daje propozycje ukrycie zbrodni poprzez ich zjedzenie oraz połączeniu sił w celu przetrwania. Ptakopodobny Hollow zgadza się na układ i pomaga "schować" ciała. Dwadzieścia pięć lat po Wojnie Dwadzieścia pięć lat później on i Q'Rusu będący już wyższą istotą ewolucyjną idą przez pustynię i rozmawiają o jedzeniu i braku towarzyszy. Nagle z nieba spada olbrzymia kula, mocno go strasząc. Po uspokojeniu się sytuacji i myśleniu nad rzeczą, Xwadax chce sprawdzić właściciela poprzez wypróbowanie energii duchowej z obiektu. Po chwili jęczenia stwierdza, że to należy do potężnego Quinciego i składa się z dwóch warstw. Kiedy dowiaduje się od Q'Rusa, że w środku jest jakaś postać, próbuje zniszczyć obiekt, aby sprawdzić czy osoba żyje. Nagle owa postać budzi się strasząc dwójkę kompanów. Próbują ją uspokoić, ale Xwadax po usłyszeniu zdania o byciu Hollowami, ten oburza się, że zostali porównani do niższych ewolucyjnie istot. Po dowiedzeniu się, że ma na imię Rukia i że jest Shinigami pada nieprzytomna z wycieńczenia. Po tym Vasto Lorde każe mu zbudować obozowisko z racji tego iż jedynie on zna się na budowaniu. Jakiś czas później kończy budowę obozowiska w postaci trzymetrowej kopuły i umieszcza tam dziewczynę owiniętą siecią z Reiatsu. Po przybyciu Ichigo Kurosakiego i Renjiego Abaraia, którzy zostali wysłani w celu znalezienia pewnej osoby, Xwadax maskuje swoją budowlę optycznie, która staje się niewidzialna. Po odkryciu przez Shinigami konstrukcji, Adjuchas staje przed nimi do walki oraz wścieka się z powodu ponownego porównania go do zwykłych Hollowów.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod II W trakcie obrony wykorzystuje specjalną technikę maskującą, aby szybko ich wykończyć, ale zostaje zablokowany przez Kurosakiego. Przed śmiercią ratuje go Q'Rusu, który okazuje być ostatnim Vasto Lorde. Po długiej wymianie zdań i zapoznaniu się ze sobą, Xwadax prowadzi pozostałych do kopuły.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod III Kiedy pokazuje dziewczynę Shinigami i ujrzawszy ich reakcję, jest mocno zaskoczony widokiem po czym próbuje powstrzymać ich przed możliwymi większymi obrażeniami. Po udanych negocjacjach jest wyrzucany przez Q'Rusa w celu dostania się do portalu na niebie, który prowadzi do Soul Society. Po trudnym przejściu na drugą stronę, Xwadax i Vasto Lorde są zauroczeni światełkami w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod IV Po obserwacjach poznaje kapitana 12. Oddziału i dyrektora IRBiS-u Akona Sadimaru oraz dowiaduje się od niego, że Rukia została zabrana do 4. Oddziału. Wkurzony Adjuchas oświadcza, że tylko on wie jak zdjąć pajęczynę, bo inaczej może oddzielić ciało od kości. Mocno zaskoczony Shinigami prowadzi "gości" do niej. Po kilku minutach wpadają do sali operacyjnej, gdzie słyszy kolejny zwrot dot. Hollowa i zdejmuje z pacjentki sieć. Po chwili widzi jak Kapitan Głównodowodzący i jednocześnie przyrodni brat dziewczyny - Byakuya Kuchiki pojawia się na "scenę" i wita się z nią.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod V Kilka godzin później lekko zniecierpliwiony Xwadax czeka wraz z kompanem przed drzwiami do sali obradowej kapitanów na terenie 1. Oddziału. Sądzi, że to tak długo trwa z powodu jego obecności. Kiedy w końcu wchodzą do środka przygląda się wszystkim kapitanom, po czym widzi, że dwójka z nich to Quincy i Arrancar. Po wysłuchaniu zdania o Q'Rusie przychodzi kolej na niego, gdzie ostatecznie zostaje przyjęty w szeregi Gotei 13 Fumetsu do 5. Pułku. Po czym zaczyna dyskusję o 3. Kwartecie, w którym stacjonują Quincy. Po inauguracji on wraz z kolegą, Ichigo i dowódcą 5. Pułku - Tier Haribel rozmawiają o pojęciu "książka" i dziwi się o istnieniu Arrancarów.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod VI W czasie podróży do nowego domu, pajęczak dyskutuje z pozostałą dwójką o słońcu i przygodzie z herbatą. Po dotarciu na miejsce dowiaduje się o strukturze "oddziału", strojach oraz o potrzebie dalszej ewolucji w bardziej ludzką postać. Dostaje również miano 12. członka oraz po usłyszeniu o zachowaniu swoich umiejętności uspokaja się.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod VII Po kilku chwilach poznaje wszystkich członków Pułku i komentuje kłótnię pomiędzy Mila Rose a Apacci. Gdy usłyszał "obelgę" ze strony Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale zostaje stłumiony przez Q'Rusa i pyta się, czym chcą ich przeobrazić. Po chwili dostaje odpowiedź od 8. Arrancara Fastry Shakunage oraz dowiaduje się, że musi wyjawić jeszcze swoje nazwisko, które się z nim narodziło. Jako pierwszy z pustynnej kompani wyjawia swą pełną tożsamość - Xwadax Avatar.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod VIII Kiedy na miejscu spotkania zostają on, Q'Rusu, Menoly Manilla i Fastra próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś o wydarzeniach w czasie wojny z Vandenreich, ale bez większych rezultatów. Po chwili zauważa, że do nich przyszedł Ichigo Kurosaki z książką, zwany też Kyūseishu. Nagle kapitana 7. Oddziału zaatakował 2. Arrancar będąc mocno napalony zbliżającym się wydarzeniem. Po całym wydarzeniu, mocno zszokowany sytuacją Avatar pyta się, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. W wyjaśnieniach od dziewczyn dowiaduje się, że za tydzień odbędzie się Kanjō no Chōtei Hōden, który został zapoczątkowany przez Ichigo i Grimmjowa. Po całym zamieszaniu, jest prowadzony do nowego domu, w którym próbuje niczego nie uszkodzić z powodu swoich rozmiarów.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod IX Następnego dnia wstaje jako pierwszy i próbuje obudzić Q'Rusa. Chwilę później spotyka Fastrę, która prowadzi ich do Budynku Technologicznego Arrancarów.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XI Po przyjściu na miejsce, cała trójka spotykają Maninouixa, który przygotowywał się do rozpoczęcia badań. W tym czasie dowiaduje się o BTA, etapach ich ewolucji i o innych zadaniach 5. Pułku.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XII W pewnym punkcie Xwadax odzyskuje swoją utraconą kończynę dwadzieścia pięć lat temu szokując towarzysza oraz dziękuje opiekunom BTA za dokonanie cudu. Po czym udają się do miejsca, w którym będą poddani przyspieszonego rozwoju. Po dotarciu na miejsce i zobaczeniu jak wygląda Hōgyoku jest gotowy na operację. Po uruchomieniu wynalazku Urahary Kisuke wyczuwa, że nie może się ruszać i kamienieje, aby wyewoluować w Arrancara.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XIII Po trzech dniach, Xwadax wyszedł ze swojego inkubatora tworząc dużą ilość mgły całkowicie ograniczając widoczność. Po chwili zaczął wołać do siebie Q'Rusa, który mocno zdezorientowany początkowo nie odpowiadał na pytania. Mocno zdenerwowany szybko potwierdził swoją tożsamość poprzez swój charakter i podszedł do niego, ale partner oświadcza, że zauważył zmianę głosu u dawnego Adjuchasa. Kiedy mgła opadła Xwadax zauważa, że w wyniku przyspieszonej ewolucji zmienił płeć. Po drobnym zamieszaniu "on" stał niemalże krok od swojego koledzy kompletnie nadzy wywołując jednocześnie u innych członków Pułku duże poruszenie. Fastra próbując opanować sytuacje każe dwójce w szybkim tempie zniknąć i zabrać ze sobą katany. Jednakże nowy Xwadax poruszył intymny temat dotyczący nowych narządów płciowych wywołując jeszcze większe oburzenie u opiekunki BTA. Kilka godzin później ona wraz z Enigma wybierają swoje nowe ubrania w zamkniętym pokoju pilnowanym przez Shakunage. Po swojej prezentacji nowych ciuchów postanawia zmienić imię, aby być bardziej kobiecą, a po krótkich konsultacjach z Q'Rusem przyjmuje nowe imię - Xada. Gdy w końcu są gotowi, wychodzi wraz z Q'Rusem i Fastrą na zewnątrz, gdzie na ich czekali pozostali Arrancarowie. Haribel oficjalnie przyjmuje ich w swoje szeregi oraz nakazuje im nauki stylu walki jak prawdziwym Arrancar. Po chwili Xada dowiaduje się, że aby było ciekawej zostaje wraz z Enigma zapisana do turnieju Kanjō no Chōtei Hōden, który ma się rozpocząć za cztery dni. Kompletnie zostaje zaskoczona taką decyzją i gdy zostaje sama z dawnym Vasto Lorde stwierdza, że zostaną w bardzo szybkim tempie pokonani. Po krótkiej rozmowie i jej oświadczeniu o uczestnictwie w treningach, zauważa dwójkę Shinigami - Rukię Kuchiki oraz kapitana 6. Oddziału Renjiego Abaraia. Po przywitaniu się i krótkiej rozmowie Avatar próbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć o problemie "punktów intymnych" dotyczącego każdego członka Gotei. Jednakże po paru chwilach Shinigami mdleją z powodu "zbyt pikantnych" tematów co wywołuje u dziewczyny początkowo irytację kończącą w atak śmiechu. Całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się Fastra, która po chwili spokojnie wytłumaczyła problem, po czym zachęca "kompanię", aby szybko obudzić dwójkę poprzez wrzucenie ich do najbliższego stawu. Po drobnych sprzeczkach między rasami i zaczepkach, Shakunage niespodziewanie uderza Xadę w brzuch, aby nie posuwała się za daleko. Po drobnych jękach, ona wraz z Q'Rusu idą na swój pierwszy trening z Menoly Manillą.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XXIX Relacje Q'Rusu Enigma Poznaje go, kiedy ratuje mu życie przed Quincy. Po zabiciu ich dziękuje mu i pomimo jego dziwnego punktu widzenia proponuje mu współpracę w celu bycia nieuchwytnymi przez nikogo. Bardzo rozmawiają na tematy związane z przetrwaniem oraz współpracują, aby uzyskać te same cele. Jest dość często pouczany, aby nie wtrącać się w czyjeś rozmowy. Często mówią na siebie "kompania pustynna" lub "bracia pustynni". Po zmianie płci, nie zmieniły się ich relacje, pomimo nurtujących pytań dotyczących "miejsc intymnych" nowych ciał czy narodzin istot w Soul Society. Jednakże Xada (wcześniej Xwadax) pilnuje, żeby kolega nie przekręcał w mówieniu do niej jako "on". Fastra Shakunage Moce i umiejętności Forma Adjuchasa Zwiększona siła: Jako naturalny drapieżnik potrafi zabić swymi żuwaczkami takiego przeciwnika jak Quincy. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Potrafi przez dłuższy czas opierać się większej ilości przeciwników. Szybkość: Pomimo swych rozmiarów i brakiem jednego odnóża, ma na tyle szybkości, aby zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Wykrywanie tożsamości: Potrafi za pomocą swych żuwaczek wyczuć, czyja to jest energia, jego poziom oraz w jakim stopniu jest potężna. Dotyczy to zarówno stworzonych przedmiotów jak i ludzi. Manipulacja optyką: Jest jego główną umiejętnością pozwalającą na znikaniu danych rzeczy sprzed oczu. Polega na przekazaniu części energii duchowej w postaci pajęczyny i manipulowaniem jej budową strukturalną. Specjalne zdolności: *'Meisai Shadō' (迷彩シャドウ, Kamuflaż Cieni) - Jest główną zdolnością polegającą na staniu się niewidzialnym poprzez odpowiednie ustawienie skóry tak, aby optycznie sprawiła, że ciało staje się niewidzialne. Trwa przez kilka minut i można go wyczuć poprzez energię duchową. *'Lecznicza sieć' - Wytwarza specjalną sieć, która podtrzymuje życie, odbija wypływanie Reiatsu z danej rzeczy oraz potrafi zniknąć wraz z obiektem. Jednakże jedynie on potrafi zdjąć z czyjegoś ciała, bo w przeciwnym wypadku powoduje poważne obrażenia. *'Dōmu' (ドーム, Kopuła) - Kształtem przypomina trzymetrową kopułę, która ma 4 metry wysokości i 16 metrów średnicy. Jest zbudowana z jego pajęczyny oraz piasku w celu wzmocnienia i kamuflażu. :*'Rozszerzona Meisai Shadō' - Potrafi sprawić, że konstrukcja może zniknąć, nie wiadomo na jaki okres czasu i można ją wyczuć poprzez dotyk i prawdopodobnie wyczuwając jego energię duchową. Forma Arrancara Zanpakutō Jej katana to typowy wakizashi z ciemnoróżową rękojeścią schowany w czarną pochwę mającą biały element w postaci pajęczyny. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko to także tytuł filmu science-fiction Jamesa Camerona - Avatar. *Jej transformacja wraz z jednoczesną zmianą głosu przypomina przemianę Yoruichi Shihōin w kota. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:5. Pułk Kategoria:Arrancar